Niewidzialność
Moc ta, począwszy od ukrywania przedmiotów, poprzez przybieranie wyglądu kogoś innego, aż do znikania na oczach innych jest naturalną częścią zwodniczej i sprytnej natury wampira. Moc ta jednak nie sprawia, że coś znika, ale zmusza umysły obserwatorów by omijały istnienie danej rzeczy czy osoby, nawet jeśli ma to powodować krótkie „dziury w pamięci”. Moc ta jest niezwykle silna, stąd rzadko zdarza się by inne wampiry czy istoty nadnaturalne były w stanie ją przejrzeć. Śmiertelni tylko w przypadku najrzadszych zbiegów okoliczności mogą mieć na to nadzieję. Zwierzęta najczęściej reagują na wampira normalnie (czyli strachem lub wrogością) i choć zapewne go nie dostrzegają, kierują się odpowiednimi instynktami. W podobny sposób dzieci czy osoby chore umysłowo, przez wzgląd na całkowicie inne postrzeganie rzeczywistości, mogą przebijać moc Niewidzialności zależnie od uznania MG. Nie odnajdują precyzyjnego położenia czy natury wampira, ale wiedzą że w pobliżu jest coś stresującego, co wzbudza ich dyskomfort, jak zwierzę wyczuwające czającego się drapieżnika. Niektóre wampiry posiadające Nadwrażliwość mogą przebijać moc Niewidzialności zgodnie z zasadami opisanymi w Clash of Wills w punkcie traktującym o Nadwrażliwości. Należy zaznaczyć, że moc Niewidzialności wpływa na umysł, a nie faktycznie zmienia realny stan rzeczy czy osoby. Stąd nie działa ona jako ukrycie przed urządzeniami mechanicznymi, dlatego na taśmach czy nagraniach widać standardowe efekty uchwyconego wampira (jak zamazania itp.). Moc działa jednak na osobę, która wykonuje nagranie podczas gdy wampir znajduje się w zasięgu kamery (nie widzi wampira), jednak może odkryć prawdę, gdy później samodzielnie przegląda nagranie. Jeśli nie zaznaczono inaczej, wszystkie moce Niewidzialności wymagają szczątkowej koncentracji, by pozostać utrzymane oraz trwają do końca sceny. Moce nie mogą być na siebie nakładane, szczególnie, że każda moc Niewidzialności ma pojedynczy efekt na danej osobie lub rzeczy. Nawet jeśli ktoś rozpostarł Płaszcz na osobie, która sama go aktywowała (nałożenie poziomu 5 na kogoś, kto używa poziomu 3), nie doliczają się żadne dodatkowe sukcesy. Moce Moc ta pozwala ochronić przed wzrokiem małe przedmioty, czy to trzymane w dłoni czy noszone na sobie. Doświadczony użytkownik potrafi ukryć przedmiot nawet podczas dokładnego przeszukania. Karta z oznaczeniem „Touch of Shadow X” powinna znajdować się na przedmiocie jako odzwierciedlenie siły jego niewidzialności, gdzie X to liczba sukcesów. Także poziom Niewidzialności czy konkretne pule mogą być na takiej karcie wymagane żeby ułatwić przyszłe testy, jeśli zażąda tego MG. Wielokrotnie użycie dyscypliny nie sumuje sukcesów, a ich efektywna liczba to wynik ostatniego wykonanego testu. Koszt: brak Pula: Wits + Larceny + Obfuscate Akcja: instant Porażka: próba ukrycia kończy się niepowodzeniem. Sukces: Postać może ukryć pojedynczy obiekt przed wzrokiem, chyba, że ktoś szuka konkretnej rzeczy. W tym wypadku konkretny rozumiane jest bardzo dosłownie. Postać szukająca wzrokiem niewidzialnej książki z pewnością nic nie znajdzie, ale taka, która szuka „ręcznie pisanego manuskryptu Kogaina Ordo Dracul w skórzanej oprawie z XVII wieku z zapisem rytuałów z tego okresu”, którą widziała już wcześniej, z pewnością dojrzy obiekt. Gracz musi zadeklarować które konkretnie przedmioty są pod wpływem mocy, a na każdy z nich musi ona być aktywowana osobno. Udany test sprawia, że przedmiot pozostaje niewykryty. Być może jednak odnajdzie go osoba dokonująca dokładnego przeszukania lub bliskiej analizy po udanym teście na Wits + Composure, w którym przewyższy sukcesy aktywującego mocJ. Jak przy każdej mocy Niewidzialności, może ona zostać przebita Nadwrażliwością, choć oczywiście wciąż należy „normalnie” znaleźć dany przedmiot, jeśli znajduje się on w kieszeni lub w inny sposób jest ukryty przed wzrokiem. Jeśli postać bezpośrednio zwróci czyjąś uwagę na przedmiot – jasno go pokazując lub np. nim atakując – moc zanika. Jeśli ktoś wykryje przedmiot swoją spostrzegawczością, może wskazać go innym, jednak i oni muszą wykonać test Wits + Composure. Niewystarczająca liczba sukcesów sprawia, że obserwator wciąż nie wie o co chodzi, nawet jeśli ktoś pokazuje na jasno na ów przedmiot. Moc ta nie działa jako zasłona > to znaczy ukrycie skrzynki pocztowej i schowanie się za nią nie sprawi, że będzie się niezauważalnym – wręcz przeciwnie, jedynie skrzynka uzyska tę umiejętność. Aktywowana moc działa do końca sceny, chyba, że użytkownik odwoła ją wcześniej. Moc ta nie może być użyta na miejscach o dużym natężeniu ruchu, np. główne wejścia do danej lokacji, korytarz łączący pokoje z miejscem gry lub wydarzenia lub w głównym wejściu do pomieszczenia, które w tej scenie wykorzystała postać gracza. W praktyce oznacza to, że nie można wejść do pomieszczenia, użyć tej mocy na drzwiach, a przez to uwięzić kogoś w owym pokoju. Umysł innych znajdujących się tam osób wie, że musieli jakoś wejść, stąd łatwo odrzuci iluzję. Modyfikatory: +2 – malutki obiekt, mieszczący się na wnętrzu dłoni; +1 – przedmiot, który można schować w kieszeni spodni; + 0 – przedmiot, który można wcisnąć do kieszeni spodni lub zmieścić w kieszeni kurtki; -1 – przedmiot, który ledwo można wcisnąć w bardzo dużą kieszeń kurtki; -2 – przedmiot, który można zmieścić pod kurtką bez zbytniego wybrzuszenia; -3 – przedmiot, którego nie można naturalnie schować, ale można go przenosić; -4 – przedmiot o rozmiarze wampira lub niewiele większy, jak drzwi czy motocykl; -5 – przedmiot większy od wampira, jak np. samochód, ale nie przekraczający pięciokrotności jego rozmiaru; ---- Moc zostaje opanowana w stopniu, który pozwala zakryć pewne plamy, jakie nieumarły stan pozostawia na duszy wampira. Moc ta pozwala zakryć naturę Spokrewnionego przed obserwatorami ostawiając ich bez wrażenia czającego się instynktu drapieżnika. Koszt: brak Pula: Wits + Stealth + Obfuscate. Moc może być aktywowana jako akcja instant w dowolnym momencie i pozostaje aktywna do momentu wschodu słońca lub wejścia postaci w torpor. Postać z tą mocą nie wzbudza instynktu/skazy drapieżnika (strona 237, Vampire: Requiem MET). Stąd też postać nie wydaje się wampirem dla innych spokrewnionych. Wampiry potrafiące dostrzec aurę widzą taką, jak u zwykłego śmiertelnika (a więc kolory nie są blade, jak to ma miejsce w przypadku wampira). Jak zwykle, moc tę można przebić Nadwrażliwością. Warto zaznaczyć, że moc nie chroni przed instynktem/skazą drapieżnika jej użytkownika, jedynie nie wzbudza go ona u innych. Skaza diabolisty nie może być w ten sposób ukryta. Wampiry zobaczą aurę śmiertelnego z charakterystycznymi pasami jak po diaboliźmie czy innym okrutnym akcie. Postać może dowolnie wyłączyć moc w dowolnej chwili, jednak tylko na zasadzie wszystko albo nic – nie można wybrać poszczególnych jej efektów i odrzucić innych. Moc tę przebija się również za pomocą Clash of Wills (patrz punkt o Nadwrażliwości) z deklaracją próby przejrzenia Mask of Tranquility, reszta procedury przebiega standardowo. Akcja: N/A ---- Moc ta pozwala ukryć się przed wzrokiem stając się niewidocznym dla obserwatorów. Choć najłatwiej użyć mocy, „gdy nikt nie patrzy”, jest to również możliwe na oczach osób obserwujących. Choć sam proces „uniewidocznienia” jest subtelny, to efekt wywołany na obserwatorach… nie do końca. Śmiertelni zapewne wpadną w panikę i zaczną uciekać lub spróbują znaleźć racjonalnie wytłumaczenie na to, co ich spotkało, nawet jeśli wmówią sobie zmienione wspomnienia z samego wydarzenia („Odwróciłem się na moment i wydaje mi się, że gdy spojrzałem zauważyłem kątem oka jak wychodził tylnymi drzwiami”). Niektórzy śmiertelni o bardzo słabej woli mogą w ogóle zapomnieć, że widzieli wampira. Oczywiście Spokrewnieni nie zareagują w ten sposób, ale nawet najbardziej doświadczeni z nich mogą poczuć się nieco dziwnieJ Zaatakowanie postaci będąc pod wpływem Niewidzialności wymaga od niej wykonania testu na zaskoczenie. Jednak ataki z boku czy od frontu są mniej narażone na ryzyko wykonania takiego testu. Koszt: brak Pula: Intelligence + Stealth + Obfuscate Akcja: instant Odgrywanie: standardowy gest – ręce skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej z dłońmi dotykającymi szyi. Porażka: postać nie znika. Wcale, a wcale. I wie o tym ;) Sukces: postać zakrywa się przed wzrokiem i… znika. Jeśli uzyskane sukcesy przewyższają poziom siły woli śmiertelnego, dokonuje on rekonstrukcji wspomnień, żeby uzasadnić sobie zniknięcie wampira. Postać pozostaje niewidzialna do momentu wykonania akcji, która zwraca uwagę (atak, zbicie szyby, krzyknięcie). Ukrycie nie sprawia jednak, że ktoś może przypadkowo odkryć wampira, jest on intuicyjnie omijany i sam intuicyjnie w nic/nikogo nie wpadnie. Jego kroki również nie są słyszane, chyba, że przebił on moc Niewidzialności w jakiś z opisanych sposób. Modyfikatory: +1 – postać jest w samotności podczas aktywacji; +0 – postać znika przy jednym świadku; -1 – za każdego kolejnego poza pierwszym świadkiem zdarzenia; ---- Moc ta pozwala sprawić, że każdy, kto spotyka wampira przypisuje go do wybranej grupy zawodowej lub społecznej. Przykładami będzie lekarz czy typowy klubowicz. Oczywiście bardziej skomplikowane postaci jak ordynator neurochirurgii (itp.) wymagają znacznie więcej wysiłku. Tak czy inaczej, postać staje się nierozpoznawalna nawet dla tych, którzy ją znają. Zachowuje ona oczywiście swoje naturalne cechy jak piękno czy brzydotę, jednak przypisanie do wybranej grupy jest tak „naturalne”, że poprawna identyfikacja przez znajomego (czy też nie) jest po prostu niemożliwa. Moc działa tak długo, jak nie dojdzie do konfrontacji opartej na suchych faktach. „Lekarz” który powie strażnikowi szpitala, iż pracuje tutaj od lat, odkryje swoją tożsamość, bowiem strażnik ten nigdy go wcześniej nie widział. Co innego jeśli powie, że jest na wizytacji lub przyszedł na konsultację. Podobnie postać „członek gangu” nie zostanie rozpoznana jako swój, gdy wejdzie do meliny jednego z gangów, ale zapewne przejdzie obok jako członek „innej ekipy”. Jeśli postać „policjant” zostanie poproszona o odznakę, a poda dowód osobisty, ktoś zapewne zobaczy odznakę bo to właśnie oczekuje uzyskać od policjanta i robi to z czystej formalności. Oczywiście „pokazany przedmiot-pomocnik” musi być podobny do tego, czego obserwator oczekuje. Stąd małe, wypchane zwierzątko nie zrobi roboty odznaki policyjnej (w podanym przykładzie). Tak samo plastikowy pistolet zostanie uznany za prawdziwy, jednak patyk czy banan nie zrobią tego efektu (kocham podręcznikowe przykłady – Autor). Ostatecznie, wampir może również zamiast wybrać jakąś z grup zmienić poszczególne elementy swojego wizerunku, jak np. kolor oczu, włosów, odcień skóry, być może drobne modyfikacje w głosie itd. Nie może jednak udawać innej płci, odrażającej mimiki Nosferatu, dużej różnicy w wieku czy innych poważnych zmian w swojej fizyczności. Tak samo 2 metrowy wampir nie będzie w stanie być odebrany jako mały chłopiec. Wszelkie zmiany powinny być poparte makijażem lub odpowiednią kartą z informacjami. ALE! Nie można wybrać cech szczególnej osoby, nawet jeśli jest ona znana. Moc ta bowiem opiera się na tendencji do generalizowania z lubością uprawianej przez ludzi. Można skończyć wyglądać czy mówiąc podobnie do danej osoby, jednak nikt kto ma jakąkolwiek podstawową wiedzą o niej, nie da się nabrać. Koszt: brak Pula: Wits + Subterfuge + Obfuscate przeciwko Resolve + BP (aktywując będąc w zasięgu czyjegoś wzroku); Wits + Investigation + Auspex przeciwko Resolve + Stealth + Obfuscate aktywującego moc – test w przypadku Clash of Wills (kontrowanie Nadwrażliwością); Akcja: instant oraz contested; opór jest akcją reflexive. Jeśli po aktywacji mocy postać wykazuje cechy jasno wskazujące, że nie jest tym za kogo się podaje, postaci mogą wykonywać testy jako akcje reflexive dokładnie jak w przypadku Clash of Wills (czytaj więcej w punkcie o Nadwrażliwości). Porażka: postać wampira nie zmienia się dla obserwatorów. On sam zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Sukces: postać przybiera wygląd jak opisano powyżej zgodnie z preferencjami, a śmiertelni robią co mogą żeby skojarzyć postać z wybraną przez nią grupą społeczną czy zawodową i nie dostrzegają prawdy, chyba, że postać popełni jakieś poważne faux pas (np. ksiądz bijący kogoś na ulicy) lub będzie podpierać się faktami, które dla kogoś będą oczywistym kłamstwem. Inne istoty nadnaturalne zazwyczaj zareagują podobnie, jednakże akceptując grupę społeczną czy zawodową, najpewniej nawet nie zwrócą uwagi na postać używającą mocy. Zwyczajnie zobaczą to, co aktywujący moc chce, aby widzieli, jednak „nie kupią” nowej roli aktywującego ponad ową akceptację. W danym czasie można pełnić tylko jedną rolę. Oczywiście można owe role dowolnie zmieniać, jednak nie jest to możliwe w przypadku, gdy ktoś to obserwuje. Postać z Nadwrażliwością może na standardowych zasadach „przebić” ową moc. Raz oszukany, obserwator nie może ponownie podjąć próby identyfikacji, chyba, że aktywujący popełni jakiś poważny błąd – wtedy stosowane są standardowe zasady opisane w Clash of Wills (odsyłam do punktu o Nadwrażliwości). Moc ta nie może być wykorzystana jako skrót do wybranych cech, jak np. wysokiej prezencji po wybraniu roli „modelka”. Choć będzie tak odbierana, wciąż ograniczona jest przez swoją naturalną prezencję, choć wampir o niezwykle przyciągającej urodzie czy sposobie bycia może „obniżyć” swoje statystyki, by lepiej dopasować się do roli. Tak więc jeśli postać o przeciętnej prezencji wybierze rolę „modelki”, obserwatorzy zapewne uznają, że złapali ją w drodze, po męczących wydarzeniach czy podczas jednego z gorszych dni. Ewentualnie może wyglądać pięknie na pierwszy rzut oka, jednak po bliższym przyjrzeniu z łatwością da się zauważyć detale, które zdradzają prawdziwą prezencję postaci. Modyfikatory: +2 – postać przyjmuje rolę świetnie sobie znaną (postać z wiedzą medyczną udaje lekarza itp.); +2 – moc wykorzystywana jest na postaci związanej więziami krwi; -1 – postać zdradza emocje lub zachowanie nie do końca odpowiednie w danej sytuacji; -3 – postać pragnie przybrać specyficzną rolę, jak np. detektyw wydziału zabójstw zamiast „policjant”; -3 – postać dokonuje jedynie drobnych zmian w wyglądzie, jak kolor włosów, oczu czy uczesania; ---- Jest to bardziej potężna wersja poziomu 3, która pozwala rozciągnąć moc na innych. Koszt: brak Pula: Intelligence + Stealth + Obfuscate Akcja: instant Odgrywanie: jak w przypadku poziomu 3; standardowy gest; Porażka: postaci nie znikają. Wcale, a wcale ;) Sukces: postaci zakrywają się przed wzrokiem. Śmiertelni świadkowie dokonują rekonstrukcji wspomnień tłumacząc sobie wydarzenie, jeśli liczba sukcesów przewyższa ich siłę woli. Postać może zakryć mocą o tyle więcej (poza sobą) postaci, ile posiada kropek w Niewidzialności (może też więcej, lecz łączy się to z minusami). Podczas działania mocy, każda postać musi przestrzegać zasad Cloak of Night. Tak więc każdy kto przyciągnie swoją uwagę jak opisano w poziomie 3, odsłoni swą postać. Jeśli aktywujący moc z jakichś przyczyn stanie się widzialny, ujawnia również wszystkich innych. Wampiry będące pod wspólną mocą widzą się wzajemnie, jeśli jednak ktoś z nich opuści bezpośrednie otoczenie postaci aktywującej moc, efekt dla tej postaci natychmiast znika (tylko tej postaci). Modyfikatory: +1 – postać jest tylko w towarzystwie osób, na które rozciąga swoją moc, gdy jest ona aktywowana; +0 – postaci znikają na oczach jednego świadka; -1 – za każdego świadka powyżej pierwszego podczas aktywacji mocy; -1 – za każdą koleją osobę, na którą rozciągana jest moc przekraczającą poziom Niewidzialności aktywującego (nie licząc jego samego); Category:Dyscypliny